One Night Under The Blue Moon
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Before the final trip to Orbonne, Delita requests Ramza and his troops to visit him. A large feast is prepared in honor of Ramza's coming. After dinner, Ramza and his troops show their dirrerent sides. I do not own any characters.
1. Default Chapter

Ramza exited from the Murond Holy Church. After his fight with Vormav and the power of the holy stone, the heretic entered the high priest's chambers. On the ground laid Funeral's almost lifeless body. Grasping the wound in his chest, he slowly lifted his head and looked towards Ramza. He saw the heretic in his own eyes, but could not do anything; with his last bit of energy, Funeral spoke of the Orbonne. Knowing little could be done to save the priest, the knight left the room, leaving Funeral for dead. Moments later, the high priest gave one last gasp, and croaked on the floor.

Outside of the Holy Church, Agrias spotted a large wagon with many sets of chocobos. The holy knight wondered what why wagon was there, since it was not there from before. Suddenly, a young knight spoke from behind her; she quickly turned her head, and saw the knight talking to Ramza. The knight had a serious look and appeared as if he was on business.

"Sir Ramza Beoulve," the knight spoke with an earnest tone. "King Delita requests that you visit him before you continue your journey.

"Ramza glanced over towards the wagon, which the generic knight rode in. "With that many chocobos, we could reach his castle before sun fall. If we just spend the night, we could make it back to the Orbonne before Balk could do any damage. Besides, this could be my final meeting with Delita. Still, I wonder why he wants to see me." Ramza thought to himself.

"Why does King Delita summon my presence?" The Beoulve asked.

"Well," the knight gave no certainly in his voice. "It appears to be just for a social gathering. He is preparing a hung banquet for you and your knights' arrival."

Thinking over-and-over in his head, Ramza concluded that it would give him and his troops a nice rest before the battle ahead. "Very well, I shall go with you to Zeltennia Castle to meet with Delita." Ramza spoke with a high-and-mighty tone. The knight looked over to Ramza and gave him an uncanny look.

"Very well." The generic knight said with a loud tone, so the whole group could hear. "We will leave at once; everyone, come on to the wagon, the chocobos will lead us."

One-by-one, everyone loaded themselves into the wagon. Having the ladies, Agrias, Rafa, Reis, Meliadoul, Lavian, and Alicia, go in first; then followed by the gentlemen, Ramza, Mustadio, Malak, Orlandu, Beowulf, Cloud, and Rad. With a crack of a whip, the chocobos began their monotonically gait through the various landscapes of Ivalice.

During the short voyage, Ramza took a good glance at the actions of his troops. He noticed Agrias rested her head on the shoulders of Cloud, who was resting his head against the wall of the wagon. Mostly everyone else did a similar gesture. Ramza realized that this side-trip would not just be for his reasoning, but it is needed to rest the troops; compared to his plan of going straight after Balk, with no break in-between, this rest was needed for the health of his group.

The chocobos pushed with their full might. Upon reaching the castle, one of the chocobos was completely tired. The second the other chocobos halted their gait, the chocobo laid on the ground and fell asleep, not knowing when it will awake. The generic knight sleuthed his head out of the wagon and saw they had reached their destination. He gave a signal to Ramza, and he and the other made their way out of the wagon, with ladies being first.

Ramza was the last to leave the wagon. The knight noticed a shepherd unhook the chocobos from the straps, and led them to a large, gated field. After the chocobos entered the field, the shepherd locked the gate. He then noticed one sleeping chocobos who refused to wake-up. The shepherd stood in front of the chocobo and kneeled. He quickly examined the sleeping creature, and gently shook his head. With all his might, he lifted the chocobo, which had to weigh at least a hundred pounds. Ramza was impressed by the shepherd's strength, and his eyes followed him as he carried the chocobo to along the castle walls.

Rad, placing his shoulder on Ramza, told him that everyone was entering the castle. Ramza took his mind off the shepherd and the chocobo, and followed everyone else into the castle. Inside the castle, King Delita immediately greeted Ramza. Delita, with Ovelia right next to him, walked up to Ramza and shook his hand.

"It's been a while Ramza, so very to see you." The king smiled as he said so. He turned his head to the other people standing in the entranceway "Good day to the rest of you." Delita said as he bowed his head. "You must be tired, please, sit in the atrium; our feast should be ready really soon.

Everyone walked over to the near-by atrium. They all began to seat themselves on the many chairs and structures. Ramza lifted his head and smelt a pleasant scent; it had to be the cooking food. The knight's mouth began to moisten, as the odor entered his nostrils. Looking around, he knew the others enjoyed the scent of their soon-to-be feast. Ramza placed his hand on his stomach, and felt the rumble within it; this made the knight remember none of his troop ate since yesterday. Everyone in the room had a lean-and-hungry look on their faces; he felt sorry for the main-course, knowing it'd be devoured within minutes.

King Delita walked up towards Ramza, and sat next to him. "So, how does your journey fare, thus far?" Ramza told his best friend everything that happened since the death of Zalmo , up to the death of Funeral. He told him of the power of the holy stones and about Lucavi.

"That what has been happening in the world of Ivalice." Ramza said as the finishing statement.

"Hmm..." Delita hummed his voice. "So what's your next plan of action?"

"I plan to chase after Balk." Ramza replied to the king's question.

"Chase? Then don't you think it was a better idea to go straight after him, then sidetracking all the way out here?"

"No." The knight said straight-forward. "I know where exactly Balk is heading, and my troops need a break, badly." Delita just nodded. Ramza took another deep breath and smelt the same odors, only much stronger. Suddenly, a chemist walked into the room where the entire group sat.

"The feast is ready." The chemist said to all who were seated. On that cue, everyone lifted themselves and followed the chemist in to the dinning-area. Upon reaching the area, the chemist stopped, stood against the wall in akimbo position, allowing the other to move ahead of him. The group looked around and were shocked by what they saw, even the king was amazed.

A beautifully cooked chocobo sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by many delectables and sauces. The touched gave the room a dim vibe and somehow made the food more savory. Fifteen sets of chairs lied on each side of the table, with two more chairs on the adjacent sides, creating a total of thirty-two chairs. Ramza and his troops all sat on one side of the table, along with Olan and Balmafula, and Delita's worthy servants sat on the other side.

Delita stood-up, grasping the filled wine glass in his right hand. "Cheers!" The king said with great might. "Cheers to Ramza, for continuing to rid the corruption and evil off Ivalice, and attempting to make this kingdom peaceful again. Here-here!" Delita lifted his wine and drank all the wine in one sip. The others raised their glasses and drank from them as well, all except Ramza, who was red from flattery. After so, the food was passed around.

Everyone on Ramza's side took a large portion of the chocobo, and many servings of the vegetables, which ranged from carrots to zucchini, while all the other took regular sized servings. The king gave a strange look at Ramza.

"How long has it been since you eaten?" Delita asked the hungry knight.

"At least twenty-four hours; we've been busy with these onslaught of events." The Beoulve replied.

The king was shocked briefly. "Twenty-fours? You have to take better care of your troops, Ramza. They should have three meals a-day to keep them strong and healthy. Leave them starving, and they'd grow weak and you're love their morale. Keep starving them, who knows what may happen." Upon hearing this, all of Ramza's troops glared at the knight. Ramza, embarrassed, place his hand on his neck, because he knew Delita was right.

Ramza re-lifted his fork, which he dropped when Delita questioned his group's action, and placed some of the chocobo onto it. He put the food into his foot and bit on it. The second he done so, the many flavors of the bird gushed into his mouth. Ramza quietly moaned from the assortment of the distinctive tastes.

"This chocobo is incredible!" Ramza blurted out. "It must have taken days to give it this kind of flavor."

"Actually," Ramza's cook, Grumio, began to state. "Chocobos are naturally filled with flavor, due to the many green they eat, and chocobos cook very quickly; a full-grown adult bird would take only two hours to completely cook." Ramza's eyes widen from this new learned tidbit. "We usually cook the chocobos who had passed-away, since it is the least wasteful and most of the flavor is still intact."

"So," Ramza turned his head to the shepherd. "When we arrived and that chocobo wouldn't wake-up, you carried him to the back of the castle and slice them up to become food?"

The shepherd nodded, and some of the guests dropped their forks and coughed with disgust. Rafa, who was greatly offended, spat-out some chocobo onto her plate. She then stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite." Rafa said directed to the whole table. She then held her hand over her month and left the dinning-room. The whole table turned their heads to Ramza. The knight did nothing but stare into oblivion.

"You may be a fine knight, but you have absolutely no proper manners." Agrias nearly-yelling at the young Beoulve.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was being somewhat rude." Ramza said shamefully towards the whole group.

"It's okay." Rad made his input. "Everyone makes mistakes." The Beoulve smiled at the knight's brave jump-in. Satisfied, everyone who was still present went back to his or her meal. The rest of the meal had no interruptions and many casual conversations. With forks down, everyone had all they could eat. Everyone leaned back in their chairs and waited for the king to speak.

"Delicious meal! Show-of-thanks to my workers who help create this occasion." Delita showing a great deal of gratitude. Everyone lightly applauded towards the workers. "Now, feel free to spend the rest of the night doing anything you please. As for sleeping arrangements, choose one of the many available guest rooms. You may leave the table, so the workers may clean the table off."

After this was said, everyone got out of his or her chairs and left the dining room. All of Ramza's troops scattered into different directions, not knowing what to do. Ramza had a fell, although a small one, that this night would many surprises and pleasures to the entire castle. Keeping that thought in his head, he walked down the northern hall. 


	2. The Blue Moon's Shine

The Beoulve knight continued his walk down the hall. He looked at the many wondering servants and troops; none of them had anything to do. Many doors lied on the pairing sets of walls that surrounded him. He reached the end of the hallway, which was the largest of the rooms. The knight peered at the door and read a sign posted on the door. "Queen Ovelia's quarters." Is what it read. A smirk appeared on Ramza's face as he slowly turned the knob to the door.

After opening the room a few centimeters, he shone his eye through the crack; no lady was in sight. He opened the door a few more centimeters; no lady was seen. The knight then opened the door completely and looked around; still no lady was to be seen. He then stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

Inside, Ramza decided to sit on the bed. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. The boy, having nothing to do, wondered his mind. He looked around the entire room, looking for something that may pass the time. The Beoulve sat his eyes on Ovelia's chifforobe. An idea ran through the knight's head, as he lifted himself from the bed and walked over towards it. Ramza stood in front of the dresser and took his pants off.

He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them from his waist. The knight removed his legs from them and looked at the white boxers he was wearing. He placed his hand on the waistline of the underwear and slid them off his hips. After that was accomplished, he placed his hand on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Complete naked, the boy opened the dresser drawer and took off a pair of panties that rested in the chifforobe.

The knight's face was covered in red and sweat, as he slid the underwear on. He placed the garment over his hips and discovered it was perfect fit. Stopping all action, the Beoulve listened for any people near-by, which there were none. He then took out one of Ovelia's bras, which lied next to the panties. With great difficultly, he was finally able to attach the bra to the upper sector of his chest. Ramza stopped again to listen for any near-by people, again there were none. The knight then opened the door that held all of Ovelia's red dresses. Every single one was the same, despite that, it still took the young boy a minute-or-so pick out a dress. After doing so, he looked around the dress, trying to find a way to put it on. The knight soon figured the only way to put it on was to do so over his head. Ramza moved his hands to the bottom of the dress and swung it onto his head. The dress slid down and fitted over the boy perfectly. With his naturally girlish looks, the young knight was now a beautiful girl.

Ramza walked to a mirror, which hung to the right of the dresser. The second Ramza noticed his reflection in the mirror, he cheeks glowed with redness. The knight adored his new style and never wanted to take it off. Ramza, with his cheeks coated with an everlasting red, twirled. The skirt of the dress spun with the boy and made it possible to see his panties. His bliss was in this lonely room and in this dress. Although, when the door swing open, that bliss was soon forgotten. Standing on the other side of the doorway, was Agrias, with the queen laying on her shoulder. Agrias set her eyes on the strange girl in the queen's quarters.

"Who are you?" The holy knight demanded to know. Without giving the mysterious a change to respond, she quickly looked around the room. She noticed a pile of clothes with had a purple top, tan colored pants, and white boxers with small yellow spots.

"Ramza!" Agrias shouted by the surprise. Ramza did nothing but smiled and waved. "That's you wearing one of the queen's dresses?" Ramza once again did nothing but smile and nod his head. "Leave! Now!" Agrias demanded as she drew her sword. Ramza, completely nervous, slowly inched out of the room, not taking his eyes off of the holy knight for one moment. He stepped out side of the room and closed the door behind him.

Upon closing the door, Ramza had remember that his regular clothes were still inside. The knight knocked at the door, in hopes someone would answer. Instead, Agrias just yelled a comment.

"Ramza, if I have to get out of this bed and open the door, I'll swear under the name of Ajora, I will cut off your manhood." the holy knight said with pure anger in her voice. "Of course, you may like that, you freak.." Her statement was interrupted by a pleasing moan. Ramza, deciding he somewhat liked his member, left the girls alone.

The female Ramza had no choice but continue to wonder about the castle walls. By now, many of Delita's workers went to their rooms and retired for the night. This would help avoid any mis-spotting of Ramza. Carefully strolling, the knight happened to notice Meliadoul just standing around, behind a corner. Ramza never could win the heart due to his "male aspect", but as a woman, he might have a chance. Taking a risk, he decided to try that idea. Ramza walked around the corner and bumped into the temple knight.

"Excuse me." Ramza said in the most girlish voice as he could. "I didn't see you around the corner." Meliadoul made a quick glance at the sorry girl. The blonde ponytail, the red dress, the cute face, and the sweet voice, all that combined made the temple knight blushed, something which Ramza has never seen; by the rule of "chocobo-see-chocobo-do", Ramza blushed right back in her direction.

"Never seen you before. What's your name?" The temple seeing that information could be very useful.

Ramza giggled while he quickly thought a name. "My name's Ranma. What's yours?"

Meliadoul smiled. "Meliadoul Tingel."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady." Ranma being as flattering as (s)he could.

Meliadoul smiled and blushed at the same time. "But not as half as pretty as you." The temple knight began leaning forward, until the two girls' lips touch. When that moment occurred, Ramza realized that he could get any women he please, just by dressing up as one. Meliadoul then inched in closer towards the female. By now, Meliadoul breasts rubbed up against Ramza. The temple knight was curious why she did not fell the breasts of Ranma, so again, she inched forward. Combined with the kiss and Meliadoul's breast, Ramza began to form an erection. The still curious Meliadoul continued to wonder she could not feel anything of Ranma's rubbing up against her. Just then, she finally felt Ranma rubbing up against her, but in the wrong spot.

Irritated, Meliadoul eased her lips, and smacked the boy dead across his face. Ramza lost all control of balance and fell to the floor. While on the ground, Meliadoul was able to get a clear view of Ranma's panties; from that, she could tell she just kissed a boy. The temple knight stood over the fallen "girl".

"Who are you!" Meliadoul demanded with flair in her eyes. "Just who are you, dressing as a woman to deceive me?" The Beoulve had no response to the question. Meliadoul then looked closer at Ranma's face. She glared closely into Ranma eyes and saw some familiar aspect. The temple knight examined Ranma closely, then shouted out the answer.

"You're Ramza!" With Meliadoul having to correct answer, the knight just nodded his head. Within moments, a sharp pain erupted between his legs. Ramza screamed with pain, as Meliadoul removed her foot. "You little bastard! You deserved that!" The temple knight told the boy before leaving the scene. Angry by this current situation, Meliadoul decided to return to her room. Her quarters was only a few yards from her current location. She walked those few and entered her room.

In her room, the temple knight just felt like going to bed. She loosen the string which held up her cloak. With the string loosen, she removed the robe to reveal a pair of white panties and a black bra. Just then, her door opened softly, it was Reis. She caught sight of the back-side of Meliadoul, and her cheeks became florid. The temple knight turned around and showed her frontal area to Reis, who was about to have a nose-bleed.

"Yes? May i help you?" Meliadoul asked the ex-dragon. Reis, saying nothing, walked up to the temple knight and placed her lips on her. Meliadoul gladly accepted the gesture, but felt a little guilty when the lips departed.

"Don't you love Beowulf?" The temple knight asked with a faint tint on her cheeks.

"I love him with all my heart; I'll never leave him." Reis made a truthful statement.

"Then why you kiss me?" Meliadoul asked with a concern in her eyes.

"Well," Reis taking a moment to think to herself. "I feel a little curious; beside, it's not Beowulf is trying to find a boy he could call for the night. It's not many nighs everyone could be free like this; many people are going to start showing their obscure side." Meliadoul, although feeling a little queer, kissed Reis on the back of her neck. She moaned dearly, as Meliadoul reached over her shoulders to close the door.

Ramza, still in great pain, tried to stand up. After minor aspirations, the knight stood on his two feet. Just then, Orlandu walked-by him. The holy swordsman polity nodded his head and walked pass him. Ramza tried to walked, but the that came from his legs overpowered him, so the knight sat on the floor for a little longer. Orlandu, however, walked freely to the dungeon where his adopted son, Olan, was held. Thunder God Cid quietly walked down a set of stairs and stood in front of a barred door, which only had a small hole at the top.

"Psst..." Orlandu whispered to whoever was on the inside. "Olan, my boy, are you in there?"

Olan, shocked, ran to the door. "Father! Why are you here?"

"Ramza decided to come visit Delita, so his entourage followed him. While in the castle, I thought to myself 'I wonder how my son is doing?' So, I made my way down to the dungeon. Now if only this door wasn't here, I'll hug you."

"Well father, the king happens to leave a key under the rug your standing on." Olan said bluntly.

"You're kidding? Right?" Cid was surprised by this info.

"Look for yourself; he does so he could have easy access to the cells, since he hates carrying keys." Orlandu followed his advice and looked under the rug. Surely enough, a bronze key lied under the fancy carpet. T.G Cid picked the key up and tried it on the cell door; the door swung open, and Olan ran out to hug his old-man.

"It's so nice to wrap my arms around you father." Olan said with a smile on his face. Orlandu then wrapped his arms around olan to hug him as well.

"You're soft." Cid bluntly told his son. "Have they been feeding you?" Orlandu wrapped his arms tighter around Olan. A warm feeling spread throughout Cid's body, as he embraced his son. Olan enjoyed the Thunder God's strength, as he softly cuddled his father. Cid began to sweat as he gently loosen his arms and move his hand down Olan's body. Olan's eyes were complete widen, when Orlandu grabbed him from the behind.

"I really missed you, boy." T.G said as he tighten his grip.

Back upstairs, Ramza had finally made it to feet and was able to walk. Pain still swelled in-between his legs, but it was tolerable. With a slight limp, Ramza continued his journey down the halls. Vagrantly walking, Ramza found his self right the near atrium. He peeked inside the room and saw two knights sitting next to each other. Upon looking closer, it was Alicia and Lavian cuddling each other and reading a book.

Their relation was not hidden from anybody, all of Ramza's troops knew they were a couple. Those two never kept a secret from each other, and all who were around them. Everyone agreed they were a nice couple and thought they looked cute together. Ramza smiled and continued forward, although he wanted to get between the two girls and enjoy the cuddles.

With the pain from Meliadoul's anger finally gone,Ramza decided to do something he always anted to do, he skipped down the hallways. No one would oppress him, since everyone thought he was a girl. He smiled and giggled as he galloped through the halls. His joy came to quick end when he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Ramza stood in one place, looking around as he did so. He glance to his left, and saw Mustadio talking to Cloud; he was teaching the soldier about guns.

"Cloud," The engineer began. "This is called a gun. In its back, a black powder substance is inserted, along with a piece of metal. When I pull this trigger, the piece of metal come shooting out of the shaft at a high speed. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Cloud thought back to his world. "Yes, I have. Two comrades of mine used to use them, expect they were a little different. One used a gun about a third of this size and did much more damage. The other had the gun as an arm and was able to fire about thirty shots a second."

"Thirty shots a second?" Mustadio was astonied. "How is that possible? I'm lucky enough to fire four shots a minute. You also said it was his arm? You did come from a strange place, but you must tell me more about these guns; Maybe I could find a way to create one from your explanation." Cloud nodded his head. "Thank you, Cloud." The engineer hugged the soldier in excitement, who discovered was very warm. Goose-bumps began to appear on Cloud body, as the engineer had his arms around him. Both of the boys seemly blushed. Mustadio opened he door, which stood behind him, allowed Cloud to enter, entered himself, and closed the door behind him.

Ramza, even amazed from what Cloud said, just stood still and stared at the door. Coming back to reality, he noticed Malak strolling by him. The knight wanted to say something to him, but had remembered he was a girl. The hell knight turned around the near-by corner and exited the castle through a small door. This door led to yard area where all the chocobos were held.

Wonder why he's going to the yard; maybe he's helping the shepherd do something?" Ramza thought to himself and took off.

Outside, Malak saw many chocobos just standing around, doing nothing. He looked around the pen, evaluating the many chocobos within it. After a moment of thought, he choose what seems the best chocobo for the job. He quietly walked up to the bird, trying not to disturb the other chocobos. The hell knight and the chocobo met eye-to-eye for a brief lapse, then Malak moved to its rear. Malak stood behind the bird and placed his left palm on the chocobo's fur. The hell knight could tell the shepherd did a well job of keeping it groomed. With his right hand, he undid his pants, and quickly took off his pants and boxers. Moments later, a loud wark screeched across the yard.

Once again, aimlessly walking, Ramza roamed throughout the castle walls. In the distance, he saw someone walking towards him; straining his eyes, he saw it was the king. Not wanting to have his best friend see him as a girl, he ducked for cover behind a near-by door. Not being able to see the halls, Ramza sat and leaned against the door.

Outside, King Delita walked forward with no purpose in mind. The king enter soon found himself at a three-way intersection. A shadowed man appeared at the corner of Delita's eye; when the king looked around, he saw Beowulf walking. Having nothing to do, he walked up to the legendary hunter.

"How are you this night?" The king asked, trying to make small talk.

Beowulf, not expecting the king a talk to him socially, just gave a brief "yes".

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Delita asked the hunter.

"Yes, it was delicious." Beowulf, now able to speak, replied.

"That's good." King Delita stated as a thought crossed his mind. "Say, would you mind accompanying me to my quarters; I have something I would like to show you." The king smirked as said.

"Beowulf, knowing what the king was trying to do, smirked back. The hunter took his hand and placed it on Delita's. He then positioned his palm, so the two held hands. Delita smiled, and led the hunter to his quarters.

While the boys walked in the distance, Ramza opened the door to the room, which he hid. Looking around, he could not notice Delita in any direction. Shrugging his shoulders, he resumed his walk. Not too far from where Delita was noticed by the knight, Ramza noticed Rafa holding her stomach.

"Must be hungry. She never came back to the table after she left." Ramza thought to himself. He was about to get her some food from the kitchen, but noticed Balmafula carrying a plateful of left-overs. The magician walked up to the starving heaven knight, and gave her the plate. Rafa smiled by the kind gesture.

"Thank you." Rafa showed her gratitude and bit into some chocobo. Balmafula smiled and stood next to the heaven knight. Rafa offered some of the chocobo to the magician, who kindly accepted. Balmafula took a small portion of food and stuck it in her mouth. She swallowed it, and stared at the heaven knight. The magician stared at the eating girl and started to blush. Rafa noticed this and blushed her cheeks as well. Rafa, thinking it as an reward, pecked Balmafula on the cheek. The magician's cheeks grew redder with glee, as she kissed Rafa on her lips. The heaven knight did not resist nor was surprised. She loved Balmafula's soft and gentle personality and lips.

Ramza watched the two kiss for only another second-or-so before moving on. He turned to the left and walked forward. This night was bringing out the strangest in people; the knight wondered if anything else would happen to him. Looking ahead, he saw a dull-colored wall. Ramza then looked to his left, which was a wall, and his right, which again was a wall. He re-positioned his head straight forward and noticed a squire sitting alone in a corner. The knight set his eyesight at the squire; it was Rad with a smile on his face. Ramza walked up to the lonely boy.

"Aren't you lonely out here?" Ramza asked with a slightly girlish tone.

Rad continued to smile. "Not really. I'm fine by myself, but thanks for asking, pretty girl."

Ramza's cheeks became brighter than a neon sign when he heard "pretty girl". "Isn't there anything you would want to do in this castle?"

"Well," Rad began to say. "Not until I met you." Rad grabbed the pretty girl by her hand and rubbed it against his cheek. "You're soft, warm, and beautiful. Can I kiss you?"

Ramza smiled and nodded his head. Rad stood up and pressed his lips against the girl's. Both were seemly good kissers. From this kiss, Ramza's friend began to appear, although even it was a little hesitant. While Ramza's member slowly grew, he could feel Rad's pushing up against him; that helped Ramza's member grow. Rad continued to rub up against the girl, but felt something hard between her legs. Instead of stopping him, the square now rubbed his member's against the "girl". Ramza knew Rad knew about his boyhood, so he eased him to the floor. The two prolonged their kiss on the castle floor and stood there the entire night. 


End file.
